Chastel Lillqvist
Summary Chastel Lillqvist is one of the Church's twelve Holy Knight Captains, the twelve strongest knights who wield powerful holy swords in the Church's long conflict with the mages. Despite her devout beliefs and her official duty to hunt mages, Chastel knows the Church isn't as holy as it claims and is more inclined to follow her own morals over their teachings on mages, which puts her in a compromising position when she starts to empathize with Zagan after he saves her from a mage. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Chastel Lillqvist, Maiden of the Holy Sword Origin: I, a Demon Lord, Took a Slave Elf as my Wife, but how do I Love Her? Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Holy Knight Captain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, expert swordswoman, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Anti-Magic, magic resistant armor, limited Magic Reflection (Weak magic is bounced right back by her armor) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Stronger than Zagan originally was even while he's inside his territory receiving the boost of his bounded fields, could parry Raphael's blow and split the light breath of a demon chimera capable of heavily injuring Raphael in two while she wasn't wearing her baptized armor) Speed: At least Superhuman, possibly Subsonic (The average mage/holy knight can move faster than a swift horse and Chastel is faster than them, she's stated to have the fastest sword of the holy knight captains, can slice so fast even Zagan fails to see the moment she slashes) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class normally (Baptised armor makes holy knights comparable in strength to mages, who can easily smash stone or tear through iron with their bare hands) Small Building Class with Holy Sword (Can overpower Zagan before he became a Demon Lord and is stronger than Raphael with just her holy sword) Durability: Wall level normally (Comparable to mages), Small Building Class against magic (Baptised armor can stop Zagan's casual attack spells) Stamina: Likely High, should be somewhat comparable to mages, who have significant superhuman levels stamina Range: Extended melee range, higher with magic negation Standard Equipment: Azrael, baptized armor Intelligence: Average, skilled fighter Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Azrael:' One of the Church's 12 Holy Swords, weapons of incredible power inscribed with a special magic symbol. Holy swords chose their wielders and reject all others trying to use them for as long their wielder lives. Azrael, the sword used by Chastel, is a sword as long as she's tall. All Holy Swords have the power to slice through magic circles and nullify magic. Just by brandishing Azrael Chastel broke half of the bounded fields in Zagan's territory, and the actual blade quickly overpowered and broke through the magic shields he usually cast on his fists during combat. The power left by the sword on injuries temporarily slows down magic healing techniques. **'Light:' Chastel can release a bright light from her sword that envelops her blade and armor. Upon doing this her physical strength is boosted to the point of surpassing Zagan's. **'Flames of Purification:' A special power unleashed by Holy Knight Captains by calling upon their swords by name. Unlike Raphael, who constantly releases the flames from his blade to erode all nearby magic circles, Chastel concentrates the flames within her sword, which starts radiating a pale light. Zagan thinks that focused in a single point like this, the flames might be able to slice through his Heaven Scale spell. *'Baptized Armor:' A special blessed armor used by holy knights, enhancing the wearer's physical capabilities until they're on par with mages. The armor also boasts significant magic resistance. Half-hearted spells will bounce right back, and it can even stop the casual attack spells of Zagan, a Demon Lord candidate. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Demon Lord and Slave Elf Wife Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Knights Category:Captains Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 9